


Sol'runi

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Multi, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex wants to believe things will be better after the war.





	Sol'runi

_Mine_ , some desperate, hungry part of himself says.

 _Not mine_ , says another part of him, aching and bleeding where the missing pieces of his soul should be.

 _Never mine_ , the last voice in his skull says, bitter and tired and broken.

Rex could see, if he let himself look, how they would all fit together, softening each other’s rough edges, grounding each other, carrying each other when the war drags them to their knees…  That won’t happen.  It can’t happen.  Ahsoka’s a Jedi, and he and Wolffe… well.  They’re both too damned damaged to be any kind of good for each other.  It _hurts_ , knowing that his _sol’runi_ , his kriffing _soulmates_ are _right fucking there_ and he can’t do a damn thing about it.  He tells himself that all they have to do is win this war, and things will be better.  He tells himself that they can wait.  He tells himself that peacetime will change everything.  Rex tells himself a lot of things.  Sometimes, he can even believe them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sol'runi - soulmates (literally, one soul)


End file.
